Euthanasie (German)
by Sara2o2
Summary: "Wieso tust du dir das selber an?" She antwortete ihm nicht. "Er verdient dich nicht, Sayuuki." Sie lächelte ihren Senpai und Kindheitsfreund an. "Und das ist wo du dich irrst, Yukio-kun." "Denn er ist so rein und golden, dass ich ihn nicht verdiene."
1. Wichtig!

Deutsch:

Dinge, die du wissen musst, bevor du diese Fic zu liest:

1. In Japan verwenden die Menschen hinter Namen einen Anhang:

Nachname-San: wenn ihr nicht nahe seid oder einfach nur kennt

Nachname-Kun: nur für Männer, wenn man vertraut ist, oder mit Freunden

Nachname-Chan: nur für Frauen, wenn man erlaubt ist, oder man sich nahe ist

Nachname-none: wenn man Freunde ist oder informell

Vorname-san: man nahe ist, oder es von der Person erlaubt wurde, von seinem given aufgerufen werden, noch nicht dran gewöhnt die Person mit Vornamen zu nennen

Vorname-kun: nur für Männer, man sich Nahe ist, oder es von der Person erlaubt wurde

Vorname-Chan: nur für Frauen, wenn es von der Person erlaubt wurde oder man sich Nahe ist

Vorname-none: wenn man sich sehr Nahe ist, oder e von der Person erlaubt wurde

Nickname: Freunde, wenn man sich Nahe ist, man sich sehr Nahe ist, oder es von der Person erlaubt wurde

2. Senpai ist ein Student, welfher in einer höheren Altersgruppe als man selbst ist

Kohai ist ein Student, welcher in einer niedrigeren Alterssgruppe als man selbst ist

3. Der Hauptcharakter ist Suzuki Sayuuki, ihr Kindheitsfreund und Senpai ist Kasamatsu Yukio, der Kapitän des basketballclubs, in welchem Kise auch ist, ihr bester Freund und Schwarm ist Kise Ryouta. Naomi Naruko ist Kises feste Freundin.

4. Suzuki wird von Kasamatsu mit ihrem Vornamen 'Sayuuki' genannt, und ist die einzige Frau, zu welcher er normal sprechen kann. Sie wird von Kise unter dem Spitznamen 'Yuuki-chii' genannt. Naomi nennt sie mit ihrem Nachnamen und dem Anhang -san 'Suzuki-san'.

Kise wird von seiner besten Freundin Suzuki mit dem Spitznamen 'Ryou' genannt. Er wird von seiner festen Freundin Naomi von seinem mit seinem Vornamen 'Ryouta' genannt. Er wird von seinem senpai und Kapitän Kasamatsu 'Kise' genannt.

Kasamatsu wird von seiner Kindheitsfreundi und kohai Suzuki mit seinem Vorname und dem Suffix -kun 'Yukio-kun' genannt. Er wird von seinem Teamkollegen und kohai Kise mit seinen Nachnamen und dem Suffix -senpai 'Kasamatsu-Senpai' genannt. Von Naomi wird er mit seinem Nachname und der Endung -san 'Kasamatsu-san' genannt.

Naomi wird von ihrem Freund Kise mit ihrem Vornamen 'Naruko' genannt. Von dem Rest wird sie mit ihrem Nachname und der Endung -san 'Naomi-san' genannt wird.

5. Grundschule dauert in Japan sechs Jahre lang und Suzuki ging von ihrem ersten bis zu ihrem vierten Jahr mit Kasamatsu in der gleichen Schule, weil er zwei Jahre älter als sie ist und mit Kise in ihrem fünften und sechsten Jahr, weil er in ihr fünftes Jahr zu ihrer Schule wechselte.

Mittelschule dauert drei Jahre lang und dort trafen Suzuki und Kise traf die Generation der Wunder (eine Gruppe von Basketball-Wunderkinder, die alle im gleichen Jahr sind) und Kise wurde ein Teil von ihnen in seinem zweiten Jahr.

High School ist auch 3 Jahre lang und Suzuki traf ihren Kindheitsfreund Kasamatsu wieder.


	2. Wahrlich, ein schöner Tod

"Wieso tust du dir das selber an?"

_Suzuki Sayuuki war schon immer in ihren besten Freund verliebt gewesen. Sie hat immer über Kise gewacht, auf ihn aufgepasst, sicher gestellt, dass er immer genug Schlaf hatte und dass er sich nicht überarbeitete. Aufgepasst, dass der Blonde glücklich und zufrieden war und dass wenn er Schwierigkeiten hatte, versuchen sie für ihn zu lösen. Weil der Junge das Zentrum ihres Lebens wurde, seitdem er in ihrem fünften Jahr in Grundschule in ihr Leben trat. Kise war die Sonne in Suzukis Solar System, ihr goldener Junge. Sie wurden immer zusammen gesehen, haben ihre Zeit miteinander verbracht and teilten ihre Hobbys und Gedanken miteinander._

Sie antwortete ihm nicht.

_Und als sie in Mittelschule kamen, traf Kise andere Leute. Er hatte gedacht, dass es Suzuki stören würde, dass sie den Blonden mit anderen Leuten jetzt teilen musste. Doch das Mädchen hat den Jungen einfach angelächelt und ihm gesagt, dass sie glücklich war, weil er sie mit ihm gezogen hatte, seine Freunde auch ihr vorstellte. Und so überwindeten sie ihre erste ersnte Schwierigkeit leicht, ohne richtige Probleme._

"Er verdient dich nicht, Sayuuki."

_Und als sie in die zweite Hälfte ihres zweiten Jahres in Mittelschule kamen, began Kise auf dates zu gehen. Suzuki wusste zu begin nicht, wie sie dazu reagieren sollte und hatte für das erste Mal seitdem sie sich traffen ihn von sich geschoben. Der Blonde hatte nicht gewusst wieso sie dies getan hatte und versuchte den Grund herauszufinden, doch die Brünette ignorierte ihn einfach._

Sie lächelte ihren Senpai und Kindheitsfreund an.

_Und so hatten sie für ein Jahr nicht miteinander gesprochen, bis Kise sich entschied Suzuki zur Rede zu stellen. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie nicht damit einverstanden wäre, dass er sich mit Mädchen traf, die er nicht kannte und welche schamlos ihn und seine Naivität ausnutzen konnten. Der Goldäugige Junge hatte ihr gesagt, dass er nicht naiv war und dass er keine ernsten Beziehungen einging. Und so überkamen sie ihre zweite ernste Schwierigkeit mit ein paar Problemen, schaften es jedoch trotzdem. Sie entschied sich ihm nach Kaijo High School zu folgen._

"Und das ist wo du dich irrst, Yukio-kun."

_Doch als sie in High School kamen, fand Kise ein Mädchen mitdem er es Ernst meinte._

Sie standen sich gegenüber nach ihrem Übungs Spiel gegen Seirin High School. Kise hat für das erste Mal verloren und er ist nicht zu Suzuki gegangen, sondern zu seiner festen Freundin. Und sie war nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, ihnen zu zuschauen, denn auch wenn sie so sehr froh war, dass er ein Mädchen fand, welches ihn wirklich liebte, schmerzte es trotzdem zu sehr. Dennoch lächelte sie ihn jedes mal an.

Und Kasamatsu fand Suzuki, ihre Augen ausheulend in einem leerem Gang im hinteren Teil der Turnhalle

Ihr Kindheitsfreund hatte nie verstanden wieso sie ihr Leben Kise widmete.

"Denn er ist so rein und golden, dass ich ihn nicht verdiene."

Kasamatsu schaute sie leise an, seine grauen Augen in ihre Orangenen borend.

"Ich werde noch mal fragen. Sayuuki, wieso tust du dir das selber an?"

Sayuuki drehte sich von ihm weg, zur Seite, runter blickend.

"Mein Herz schmerzt, ich krieg einen Kloss im Halse, ich schwelle mit Eifersucht und meine Augen tränen, jedes mal, wenn er sie anschaut mit diesen Augen voller Liebe, jedes mal, wenn ich sie zusammen sehe, wenn er sie so anlächelt und wenn sie sich mit leichten Berührunhen anfassen und ihre eigene Welt betreten.

Doch zur gleichen Zeit lächel ich, mein Herz schwellt mit Freude und klopft schneller, wenn ich sehe wie glücklich er ist, wie zufrieden er mit seinem Leben ist und wie er heller leuchtet denn je."

Das Mädchen drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Freund und eine kleines Lächeln dekorierte ihr Gesicht.

"Um dieses Gesicht zu sehen... all dieser Schmerz, diese Qual und mich innerlich daran sterbend... ist es vollkommen wert."

Suzuki drehte sich weg von Kasamatsu und lief raus.

"Hey, Yuukichii!"

She drehte sich zu Kise, beobachtete ihn dabei wie er Naomi Naruko mit sich ziehte. Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Willst du mit uns einen Filmeabend verbringen?"

Suzkui schaute sich sein breites Grinsen, seine glänzenden Augen und dann das kleine Lächeln auf Naomis Gesicht an.

"Ich muss ablehnen. Ich werde noch ins Tanzstudio gehen. Aber danke für die Nachfrage, Ryou."

Das Mädchen lächelte den Blonden und seine Freundin an, als sie sich von ihnen wegdrehte. Sie wartete bis sie hinter einer Ecke war, damit Tränen sich in ihren Augen sammeln konnten.

Die Brünette lächelte dennoch seine Freude und sein Glück, dass er Naomi fand, an.

"Euthanasie"

Eine Träne rollte ihre Backe herrunter, als ihr Lächeln ins Schwanken geriet. Ihre Stimme hörte sich sarkastisch und bitter an.

"Wahrlich, ein schöner Tod"


End file.
